The Rescuers VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Mighty Joe Young Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews * Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Sweet Love * Volkswagen * Revlon Flex * Constantine II of Greece * Prell * Hand Guard Only on ABC * Don't Miss All the Fun and Excitement on ABC. Take a Look! Opening Promos * The Wonderful World of Disney * Dharma and Greg Mouse Works Bumpers * And now for your viewing enjoyment, an all-new Mouse Works cartoon starring Mickey and Pluto Episode Titles * Pluto Gets the Paper Ending Credits *Executive Producers/Directors: Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway *Producer: Melinda Rediger *Art Director: Mike Moon *Storyboard Supervisor: Rick Schneider *Story Editor: Kevin Campvell *Written by: Elizabeth Stonecipher *Storyboard by: Paul Fischer *Voices: **Mickey: Wayne Allwine **Pluto: Bill Farmer *Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomas *Music by: Stephen James Taylor *Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation Canada Inc.. Toronto Studio *Director: William Speers *Director of Layout: Riccardo Durante *Sequence Director; Marc Sevier *Background Supervisor: Ian Hastings *Effects Supervisor: Bob Cowan, Dan Turner *Digital Ink & Paint Sueprvisor: Mike Polito *Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation *I.A.S.T.E.-IA *©1999 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * "Bernard and Bianca The Rescuers" * Suggested by "The Rescuers" and "Miss Bianca" by: Margery Sharp * With the Voice Talents of: ** Bob Newhart as Bernard ** Eva Gabor as Miss Bianca ** and Geraldine Page as Madame Medusa ** Joe Flynn - Mr. Snoops ** Jeannette Nolan - Ellie Mae ** Pat Buttram - Luke ** Jim Jordan - Orville ** John McIntire - Rufus ** Michelle Stacy - Penny ** Bernard Fox - The Chairman ** Larry Clemmons - Gramps ** James Macdonald - Evinrude ** George Lindsey - Rabbit ** Bill McMillan - TV Announcer ** Dub Taylor - Digger ** John Fiedler - Owl ** Ruth Buzzi - German Mouse ** Mel Blanc - Bats ** Candy Candido - Brutus and Nero ** Pinto Colvig - Orville (Screaming) ** Robie Lester - Miss Bianca (Singing) * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Artie Butler * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker and Ron Clements * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman and Burny Mattinson * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Lounsbery, Art Stevens Ending Credits * The End · Walt Disney Productions * Story: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell, Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast, John McKimson, T. Hee * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animation: John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Chris Wedge, Dick Sebast, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel, Tom Baron, Carl Bell, Becky Bristow, Jim Brummett, Emil Carle, Zion Davush, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, John Garling, George Jorgensen, Lou Kachivas, Walt Kubiak, Lawrence Miller, Joe Morrison, Fred Myers, Emory Myrick, Bill Nunes, Casey Onaitis * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski * Character Leads: Rick Ace, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Key Assistants: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Hank Tucker * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Effects Animators: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Computer Animation: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston * Computer Assistant Animation: Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Airbrush: John Emerson * Art Director: Don Griffith * Layout Supervisors: Brian McEntee, John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl, Sandy Dvore, Xavier Atencio, Saul Bass, Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Assistant Layouts: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Background: Doug Ball, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Cristy Maltese, Philip Phillipson, Dean Gordon, Robert Stanton, Thomas Woodington, Tia Kratter, Diana Wakeman, John Emerson, Gregory Alexander Drolette * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Background Painting: Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Character Design/Visual Development: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, John Norton, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Cast (in order of appearance): ** Bob Newhart - Bernard ** Eva Gabor - Miss Bianca ** Geraldine Page - Madame Medusa ** Joe Flynn - Mr. Snoops ** Jeannette Nolan - Ellie Mae ** Pat Buttram - Luke ** Jim Jordan - Orville ** John McIntire - Rufus ** Michelle Stacy - Penny ** Bernard Fox - The Chairman ** Larry Clemmons - Gramps ** James Macdonald - Evinrude ** George Lindsey - Rabbit ** Bill McMillan - TV Announcer ** Dub Taylor - Digger ** John Fiedler - Owl ** Ruth Buzzi - German Mouse ** Mel Blanc - Bats ** Candy Candido - Brutus and Nero ** Pinto Colvig - Orville (Screaming) ** Robie Lester - Miss Bianca (Singing) * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Don Duckwall * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Animation Checking: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Jill Stirdivant * Color Styling: Al Dempster * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter * Production Administrator: Dennis Edwards * Assistant Production Manager: Dorothy McKim * Assistant Production Manager/Layout/Retakes: Allison Abbate * Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Susan Blanchard * Assistant Production Manager/Effects: Brett Hayden * Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds/Color Models/Animation Check: Pam Coats * Assistant Production Manager/Editorial: Tim Christenson * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Production Secretary: Pam Waterman * Production Assistants: Charlie Desrochers, Patricia Hicks, Eric Lee, Jill Prestigiacomo, Dale A. Smith, Eric Stern, Kevin Wade, Bruce Grant Williams * Production Accountants: Dennis Park, Suzi Vissotzky * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Diana Dixon, Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Ann Marie Sorenson * Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino García DeMingo, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Final Check: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill, Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren, Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Sound: Herb Taylor * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixer: James Ashwill * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Artie Butler * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Songs: ** "The Journey", "Rescue Aid Society" · Carol Connors ** "Tomorrow Is Another Day" · Ayn Robbins ** "Someone's Waiting For You" · Music by: Sammy Fain - Lyrics by: Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins - Songs Sung by: Shelby Flint ** "The U.S. Air Force" · Robert Crawford * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Prints by Technicolor® * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVII - The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:THX